<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mistletoe Kisses by Ms_Manifest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028241">Mistletoe Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Manifest/pseuds/Ms_Manifest'>Ms_Manifest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MLQC - Fandom, 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén | Mr. Love: Queen's Choice (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Job, Christmas, F/M, Hotel Sex, Light Jealousy, Love and Producer - Freeform, Mistletoe, Party, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Victor x MC first time sex with each other, cyril - Freeform, explicit - Freeform, mr love queen's choice - Freeform, not in a relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:00:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Manifest/pseuds/Ms_Manifest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameo featuring Cyril (blink and you'll miss it.) MC is single. Sex with Victor.</p>
<p>A Christmas party is the perfect place to see how and which part of you the guys kiss. All under the mistletoe. One guy in particular gets very lucky this Christmas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gavin x MC, Kiro x mc, Lucien x MC, Victor x mc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mistletoe Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another evening another event to attend. Christmas was in full swing. I wore a red above the knee dress with a white trim and took in the surroundings as I entered the venue. Which was an expensive decadent hotel that would put the Ritz to shame.</p>
<p>Security was tight as always at these events. Gavin who I knew since school was in charge of the security tonight. I walked over to the foyer to greet him.</p>
<p>“Hey you” Gavin said his amber eyes glinting with cheeky innocence.</p>
<p>Before I could reply a very drunk Anna appeared holding mistletoe above our heads.</p>
<p>“Oops, you's af to kwiss now.”</p>
<p>Gavin blushed and whispered in my ear “Merry Christmas” and kissed the tip of my nose as his radio made static noises that meant he had to go. While I watched him walk away I was being watched by Victor who had witnessed the scene and gave drunk Anna a look of disdain.</p>
<p>“I need a drink.” Grabbing Anna's hand so she wouldn't fall we entered the ballroom.</p>
<p>The gold velvet drapes gave the feel of old Hollywood glamour. Fairy lights twinkled in potted fir Christmas trees. Mistletoe hung on the ceiling. The champagne was flowing. Of course this was also a business event, make contacts, do deals all under the disguise of a Christmas soiree. The bar was tended by the best cocktail staff in the city and a dance floor that was worthy of swinging your hips to Kiro's latest chart topping single. Even the man himself appeared to treat the mesmerised crowd to his own version of “Rocking Around the Christmas Tree”</p>
<p>Kiro signaled with his eyes to meet him at the bar. </p>
<p>“Miss Chips!”<br/>
“Kiro. I love that song! I think you have even more fans now. Actually how are you not getting bothered tonight?”<br/>
“Lets just say people have been warned.” He grinned and gave a wink. That made me smile automatically.</p>
<p>The bartender looked up and coughed, Kiro and I followed his gaze. Dangling above us was a sprig of mistletoe. Kiro got off his bar stool and gently placed his hands on the sides of my face and kissed the top of my head.</p>
<p>“Merry Christmas Miss chips.” His phone vibrated in his pocket<br/>
“I have to take this. Don't drink too much champagne.” He waved, leaving me staring at the empty seat.</p>
<p>Victor left the bar area muttering “Dummy” under his breath.</p>
<p>My daydreaming broke off when I heard someone call the pianist Cyril. I caught his eye and he mouthed "This one is for you." As he started playing. I smiled at him just before I felt a tap on my shoulder.</p>
<p>“May I have this dance?” Lucien bowed, his hand outstretched, his eyes firmly fixed on me. I was flushed with the ambiance and alcohol. 

</p>
<p>"Why of course sir.” </p>
<p>On the dance floor, Lucien snaked one hand around my waist and the other in my hair cradling the back of my neck as he quietly breathed.</p>
<p> "Mmm, my turn." </p>
<p>I heard a gasp coming from the crowd the exact moment his lips hungrily kissed my neck. I could barely breathe with the rough intensity of his bite nipping at my skin. His eyes flicked sideways momentarily as he smiled at someone. </p>
<p>"Thank you Miss." He said in a devilishly charming voice as he left me standing underneath the Mistletoe alone.</p>
<p>The person that Lucien smiled at carried on walking away. Victor's trusted right hand man Mr Mills stopped him and whispered.</p>
<p>"Well now, it looks like you have some competition." </p>
<p>"Mr Mills please inform her that I would like a word as soon as she has finished kissing all the men in the building."</p>
<p>I hurriedly made my way through the crowd, the whispers and glances surrounding me. Mr Mills passed on Victors message to me. I took a glass of champagne, gulped it down and grabbed another one from a passing waiter while making my way to the elevator. Lucky bastard gets to stay in the hotel for free tonight where as I would have to get a taxi. The perks of being rich.</p>
<p>I went to knock on the door but a deep voice declared.</p>
<p>“It's open”</p>
<p>Victor was standing staring out at the Loveland City night skyline he refused to turn around and rolled his eyes at the door being opened so aggressively.</p>
<p>It helped that he had his back to me I felt less intimidated as I stared at the black shirt that accentuated his broad shoulders perfectly. This champagne was good, I reminded myself that I was a confident woman.</p>
<p>Victor turned around and sauntered up to me as I quickly stuttered.</p>
<p>"Um hi." What I wanted to say was what do you want now? I did all the filing, stayed up all night doing a report. Stop treating me like a ....</p>
<p>"Look up." Victor commanded</p>
<p>My eyes gazed towards the ceiling to see the mistletoe above us.</p>
<p>"You are definitely stupid enough to be superstitious." He asked and answered his own statement correctly.</p>
<p>"Yes" I said looking down at my shoes wondering if I could get away with kissing his hand and making a run for the door! I felt his fingertips lift my chin up and realised I was staring into his steel cold eyes.The coldness of his eyes betrayed the warm and gentle kiss. I moaned into his mouth and saw a flame ignite in his eyes changing the colour for a second before turning back to a grey lavender. Victor broke from the kiss. All I heard was...</p>
<p>"Breathe dummy." Victor smirked like he had claimed a rare wine for his collection.</p>
<p>I exhaled slowly, dumbstruck from being kissed by the CEO. I also couldn't help but notice the bulge in his pants. The size meaning he was definitely aroused. I stared at his crotch not making eye contact for fear of losing my confidence.</p>
<p>"Who has got you all hot and bothered?"</p>
<p>Victor said one word.</p>
<p>"You."</p>
<p>My thighs clenched, my throat dry. Erect nipples straining against the fabric of my lace bra. My pussy slightly quivering at what I was attempting to say.</p>
<p>"Then... um it is my responsibility to take care of this." </p>
<p>I put my hand on the bulge that was begging to be released and looked up at him.</p>
<p>"That's if you want me to?"</p>
<p>Victor silently took the champagne flute from my other hand and placed it on the side table.</p>
<p>I could feel my clitoris throbbing. I was so fucking wet. I unclipped the silver metal of his belt, unbuttoned his trousers and slid the trousers down and myself to my knees. He wore fitted hipster boxers that clung tightly to his manhood. His naked erection was in my face. I licked the full length again and again. Savouring the taste of him. My tongue circled the head gently probing. I took some of him into my mouth, my hand wanking him as my head bobbed up and down. I tried to take more of him into my mouth so his cock rubbed against the back of my throat but he was too big. My other hand caressing his balls. I licked down his shaft and took one of his balls into my mouth, sucking gently, his pubic hair tickling my nose. I could feel him flinch and inhale sharply as he spoke.</p>
<p>"Look at me."</p>
<p>I looked up at his serious but beautiful face. How badly I wanted to finger myself right now. Victor knelt down. Both of us on our knees facing each other, he gently held my face and thumbed my bottom lip then removed my dress. Pushing me down on my back instinctively making my legs spread open. He stroked my legs and kissed along the front of my thighs, ignoring my lacy clad, wet, ready for him mound instead kissing my stomach and up to the swell of my breasts freeing them from the restraints of the lace. His index finger twirling my erect nipple while he sucked my other. My hand reached down to slide into my panties. I needed contact. I was on edge and wanted a release but before I could slip a finger into my hole I felt my wrists being grabbed and placed above my head.</p>
<p>"Please." I pleaded</p>
<p>His eyes bore holes into mine, giving no emotion away.</p>
<p>"What happened to that confident woman?" </p>
<p>Panties off and replaced by his palm squeezing my sex. He whispered. </p>
<p>"This is confidence." As he plunged two fingers into my drenched vagina.</p>
<p> His fingers were fucking me relentlessly, in and out, fast and rough. My head fell sideways and I moaned loudly as I could feel him bringing me to an orgasm. Panting, I looked at Victor his shiny, wet fingers in his mouth, licking my cum from them. I played with my tits as he watched, feeling the tip of his cock rubbing against my now sensitive entrance and swollen clit. I so badly wanted to kiss him, fuck him, taste him. This man was a pussy tease. Finally he thrust into me and I clenched my muscles around his dick so tightly. Fucking me hard with every thrust, his balls slapping against me but still in control, always in control. I bet he could even control time. I finally got my fingers on my clit and rubbed it up and down in time to our fucking. I came first, silently screaming his name, back arched and hands on his back fisting that once immaculate black shirt. Victor let out a content sigh and licked his lips. A mischievous smile spread across his face as he went to kiss me but stopped and whispered. </p>
<p>"I think you've been kissed by enough men tonight."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>